Neville The Brave
by ambsjay
Summary: The Yule Ball if Neville Longbottom had asked Hermione Granger before Viktor Krum had a chance. Oneshot


He knew he would find her here, tucked away under a pile of books. It's not unlikely that you would find him looking utterly confused

in the seat beside her as she patiently described the difference between a summoning charm and a banishing charm.

Neville nervously made his way to her table. Hermione smiled up at Neville warmly and his nerves melted away. "Hi Neville. I was

expecting to see you in here earlier. Having any luck with that transfiguration homework?"

"No, not really. I just can't get the hang of it. McGonagall will give up on me soon I reckon."

"Of course she won't. We can always practice together, you know." Hermione offered kindly.

"Hermione, I wanted to ask you something." Neville announced abruptly. "and It's okay if you don't want to but I… I.."

"What is it Neville?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Well I was wondering, hoping really.. That you might want to go to the Yule Ball with me? I know we're just friends and all but I would

be honored to accompany you." With that Neville turned a violent shade of red grinning rather forcefully. Hermione looked taken aback.

She pondered silently for a moment before responding. Neville's confidence began to dwindle. He had the sudden urge to vomit.

Imagining what his Nan might say if she knew he had made such a fool of himself. Neville was getting ready to make a run for it,

maybe he could pretend he was joking..

"I would love to go to the ball with you Neville. That's very kind of you to ask. I was starting to worry that I would have to go with

Peeves the poltergeist." she replied with a giggle.

Neville was beside himself with joy. He needed to play it smooth, he did ask her with the impression that this invite was strictly friendly.

The idea that Hermione Granger: the brightest which in there year could like Neville beyond that was ridiculous. That thought sent a

fist smashing into his stomach. He realized that he had been standing there dazed for some time and Hermione looked rather alarmed.

"I was only kidding about Peeves, Neville. Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes.. Yeah I'm fine. I'm great really. I'll get my Nan to send me my dress robes." Neville blushed furiously again.

"Well, I can't wait. It will be a great opportunity for us to have some fun. It's been really rather stressful with Harry, being selected to

compete in the tournament. It will be a nice way to take are minds of things." Hermione smiled sadly.

"Neville Longbottom!" Ron roared with laughter.

"What's so funny about that? Neville is kind, he's a perfectly respectable date."

"Sure, just a bit of a dork isn't he." Ron replied.

"Don't be cruel Ron!" Hermione wasn't a fan of this kind of talk "Neville's our friend. Besides, if he hadn't asked me I might be going

with someone I barley know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Ron suspiciously.

"I had another invite this afternoon in the library." Hermione replied embarrassed.

"Who was it then?" Ron demanded.

"Oh, it doesn't matter now." With that Hermione picked up her bag and announced her return to the dormitories.

Hermione was feeling rather nervous as she managed to tame her hair. Concluding that this was the best she could do and feeling

rather pleased with herself she decided to head down to the common room to meet with Neville and the others. Harry, Ron and their

dates had already left for the great hall. Neville was waiting patiently in his handsome dress robes. Hermione couldn't help but blush as

Neville looked up at her as if she were made of gold.

"You look la.. lovely." Neville squeaked.

"Thank you Neville, you look very handsome." Neville stood up a little taller and with that he lead Hermione out of the portrait hole

towards the great hall feeling intoxicated with happiness.

Neville couldn't help but notice their classmates gawking. It seems they were all surprised at Hermione's charm. He thought the fact

none of them had noticed before this moment was more surprising indeed. He noticed with alarm that Victor Krum was looking at him

threateningly and made a mental note not to dance to close to him.

At the first opportunity he asked Hermione to dance. They were up on the dance floor with the champions before anyone else. All of his

insecurities left him as he swept Hermione across the hall. They danced and laughed for what felt like ages. Victor appeared at there

side during a break in a song and asked politely if he could have a dance. Hermione looked at Neville questioningly and Neville stepped

back.

"Of course, I could use a break anyways" Neville answered happily. At least he now understood the reason for the death glare he

received earlier. Hermione finished her dance with Victor, feeling feverish from all the dancing she began to search for her date. She

found Neville sitting with Harry, Ron and a terribly annoyed Padma.

"What was that about?" Ron demanded.

"It was nothing, just a friendly dance." Hermione answered.

"Not very fair to Neville now is it?" said Ron defensively.

"Oh, I really didn't mind, honestly." Neville chimed in.

"Well, not very lady like.." replied Ron with a look of disgust on his face.

"RON! Honestly.." Hermione's eyes began to tear with embarrassment.

"Would you like to get a drink Hermione?" Neville interrupted, desperately trying to avoid further confrontation. He noticed that his

heart hurt when Hermione was brought to tears and he was worrying that he might say something unpleasant to Ron if it continued.

"Please." Hermione responded with one last nasty look at Ron she turned on her heel and lead the way to the punch.

"You don't reckon Victor was the one who asked Hermione to the dance do you?" Ron asked Harry hopefully.

"I think it's a definite possibility." Harry replied. Ron followed Harry's gaze. Victor Krum was watching Hermione longingly as she walked

away with Neville at her side.

"Bloody hell.." Ron mumbled to no one in particular.

Hermione poured them both a glass of punch and Neville lead them out to the gardens for a break.

"My nan was surprised when I told her I was taking you to the dance tonight." Neville announced sheepishly.

"Why should she be surprised?" Hermione asked with a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"You are the brightest in our year, I guess I speak quite fondly of you. I think I was a little surprised myself to be honest." Neville felt

embarrassed at his confession.

"Well I'm really glad you asked me, Neville. I've had so much fun." Hermione smiled

"I don't mean to pry Neville but may I ask about your parents? Why is it you live with your Nan?"

"I don't really like to talk about it. I don't mean I don't want to tell YOU specifically." Neville ranted. "I would tell you anything,

Hermione." Hermione blushed. "I just mean, you've been a great friend is all." Neville corrected himself quickly.

"I'm happy you feel that way Neville and if you don't want to talk about your parents we don't have to." Hermione smiled at Neville.

Neville was silent for some time before continuing.

"This is his wand you know, my fathers. My Nan gave it to me before I was even accepted to Hogwarts. I think she was nervous I

wouldn't get the letter, or maybe nervous that I would. She always spoke so highly of my parents. Of how brave they were, true

Gryffindor's. Honestly I think she was surprised I made it into Gryffindor at all. I still wonder if that was the right decision. With you and

Harry, it's hard to imagine that I could be lumped in with you lot."

"How can you say that Neville! I have never seen a more determined wizard. You try so hard and you never give up." Neville looked

down at his shoes.

"There's more then one kind of bravery Neville." Neville returned his gaze to Hermione. She never looked so pretty, smiling at him. In

that moment he knew she meant everything she said. He thought if he looked at her a moment longer he would certainly kiss her. So

he reverted to looking at his shoes again.

"Thanks Hermione, I really appreciate all the help you give me. I hope you know that." Neville replied uncomfortably.

"Shall we go for another dance?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"That would be great!" Neville replied feeling light as a feather.

McGonagall had to kick the pair of them out, being the last remaining couple on the dance floor. Neville noted that she looked quite

pleased at there pairing and it gave him a sense of pride he didn't fully understand. Hermione tucked her arm into Neville's and they

made there way back up to the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm exhausted!" Hermione exclaimed. "That truly was a marvellous night Neville."

"Thanks' again for joining me Hermione. I had the best time." Neville wanted so badly to kiss her. Standing close together in the empty

common room. He would never want to cause her embarrassment and he couldn't risk ruining their friendship so he decided that he

would take the night as it was and cherish it as is. Before he could turn away Hermione hugged him tightly and kissed him gently on

the cheek. It was her turn to blaze red with embarrassment now. Bidding him sweet dreams she skipped to her dorm, looking back to

find Neville in awe, his hand lifting slowly to his cheek.


End file.
